The Kentucky Contract
The Kentucky Contract is the fourth episode of the first season of Treadstone. It aired on November 5, 2019. Synopsis Doug solves a problem; Edwards has a breakthrough. Soyun embarks on a dangerous journey. Plot The Truth Shall Set You Free… Episode 4 picks up where Episode 3 left off, the moment after Samantha shoots Lowell dead on the floor of her and Doug’s living room. Both husband and wife try to navigate the situation while delicately tip-toeing around the lies and half-truths they’ve been telling each other. Doug reveals to Samantha the full extent of his wild night in Alaska, and they eventually conclude that they need to get rid of Lowell’s body without alerting the authorities. They soon find themselves in the Daniel Boone National Forest, digging a grave to hide Lowell’s body. While Samantha seems to be uncannily knowledgeable about how to dispose of a corpse, she chalks it up to her time as an ER nurse, and shifts the attention to Doug’s memory of Alaska. Though Doug struggles to recall many specifics, he does remember that she sang an odd, nursery rhyme of a song. Samantha struggles to maintain composure as she starts to fear the worst. They return home, physically and emotionally spent, and Doug finds Lowell’s briefcase still in their house. Before she can stop him, Doug opens it and sees a folder with his name on it, as well as building blue prints, a photo of the same unknown woman from the mugshot Doug woke up with in the Arctic, and a time and place. Samantha cannot contain her reaction, as she knows that her worst fears have been realized – Doug has been reactivated. She has to tell Doug the darkest secret of their marriage – Doug was an asset in the past, and Samantha was his trainer. Doug is reeling over this new information as he realizes the implications that none of his life as he knows it is real, it was all a cover story, and that his loving wife Samantha has been actively working to keep him unaware of his real history. As Doug stews over these new revelations, Samantha has no choice but to approach him as there’s more work to be done – she knows that the information that Doug has been given is intended to be a kill mission. The woman pictured in the mugshot and in Lowell’s briefcase is Doug’s target, and, if Doug doesn’t complete the mission, the CIA will continue sending people after Doug, continuing to put him and Samantha in danger. Head spinning and emotionally burdened, Doug and Samantha drive back to Cloonie’s Bar, where Doug is approached by a mysterious man named Spencer. Spencer seems to know that Doug is there to be part of a job, and Doug suddenly finds himself in a van with five men he doesn’t know, armed to the teeth, on their way to do a job. The Only Way Out Is Farther In Soyun makes it back to her mother’s neighborhood following the events of that night’s party, empty-handed after failing to replace Colonel Shin’s SIM card. She sneaks up on Colonel Li and his men and skillfully dispatches them, but just then, Colonel Shin shows up! Shin executes his rival Li, then turns to Soyun, who has to complete another mission for him in order to keep her family safe. Soyun returns home with a heavy heart following the events of that evening, but fortunately, her loving husband Dae is understanding and compassionate about the events of the party that ended with Soyun running off the stage mid-song. The next morning, Soyun has an emotional goodbye with her son Jin Woo as she needs to go off on another mission, one that she’s not sure where it will lead. Later that day, Soyun finds herself at a remote village called Sakchu, and she meets an Old Man who has been waiting for her. He gives her a wad of cash and a sealed envelope, then a smuggler shows up and tells her that he’ll help her get the rest of the way… to China. A Treadstone Asset Unleashed Edwards and Dr. Wells go back once again to the county jail to continue their hypnosis of Haynes, who is starting to remember more and more of his past life, including that he has a daughter. When Haynes goes back under, he starts to get clearer recollections of his daughter, but those memories are soon invaded by another woman, the mysterious woman who was his handler when he was a cicada. Dr. Wells starts to lose control over Haynes and finally the experience becomes too much for Haynes – he lunges and his restraints snap! Haynes unleashes his aggression on Dr. Wells and then knocks Edwards unconscious… a Treadstone asset is now on the loose. As they wonder about the progress of Edwards, Becker attempts to convince Levine of more mysterious connections between Senator Eamon Wray and the recent events surrounding Treadstone. A recent trade agreement sponsored by Wray has been approved by the Russian Kremlin. The connections are still loose, but where there’s smoke, there may be fire… Edwards regains consciousness to a chaotic scene – alarms ringing and Dr. Wells dead body on the floor next to him. As the local cops mobilize to hunt down Haynes, Edwards uses the details that Haynes recalled about his daughter to head in a different direction. Becker is lying down for a quiet evening with her husband Tom when Edwards calls and gives her the news that Haynes has escaped. As Edwards takes off towards the park where Haynes recalled spending time with his daughter, we see none other than Carol, Doug’s mysterious woman from Alaska, watching him in the shadows. She is on the hunt for Haynes as well. In the woods, Edwards sees someone in a Maryland State Trooper uniform, only to find that it’s Haynes! Edwards has the drop on Haynes, and he offers a deal: help Edwards expose whoever has been waking Haynes up, and Edwards will help Haynes get to his daughter Lilah. Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel Media Gallery The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_01.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_02.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_03.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_04.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_05.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_06.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_07.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_08.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_09.jpg The_Kentucky_Contract_promotional_10.jpg Videos Treadstone Preview On Season 1 Episode 4 on USA Network Treadstone FULL OPENING SCENES S1 Ep 4 "The Kentucky Contract" on USA Network Treadstone Sneak Peek SoYun Fights In The Forest Season 1 Episode 4 on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments S1 Ep 4 Edwards Presses A Hypnotized Haynes on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 4 Soyun Fights Li on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments S1 Ep 4 Doug And Sam Bury A Body on USA Network Category:Treadstone Episodes